


Let's See How Far We've Come

by Fugirocks



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla and J.P are related, College AU, Don't get mad at me for Danny and Kirsch just yet, Everyone is bad at expressing their feelings, F/F, F/M, J.P and Laura are bros, LaHollis bromance, Laura and Kirsch are Siblings, Laura is a sad puppy, Laura is badass at times, M/M, Other, Protective Laura Hollis, idk man, just wait, non-superntural au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugirocks/pseuds/Fugirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the span of one night Laura Hollis' boring life gets flipped upside down when she finds herself girlfriend-less, apartment-less, brother-less, and car-less. Getting thrown into a group of misfits Laura will soon find out what it truly means to be alive.<br/>-<br/>Laura makes a list of possibilities of what could happen tonight if she goes with these strangers. She could have the time of her life, gain new friends and hangout with an insanely hot girl. On the other hand she could go find Danny, get a better explanation and possibly get her girlfriend and apartment back. Right now she’s torn.</p><p>Carmilla must have sensed her hesitation and doubt because she says, “Your day can’t get any worse cutie.”</p><p>“Your gosh darn right it can’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Else's Sugar's Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Ey wazzup!!! This is the first of many fanfictions to come so I hope you all enjoy it. This idea came to me in the middle of the night and I just had to write it. Also I barely edit what I type so there might be some mistakes here and there. Comments and kudos' are greatly appreciated, remember this is my first fanfic so plz be gentle... or not just fuck me up idk

Laura looked her outfit over again in the mirror, debating if she was too overdressed. She was wearing a simple black blazer with a white dress shirt acompanied by a slim black tie and her favorite black skinny jeans. It was Laura and Danny’s one year anniversary and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She fiddled with the velvet box in her pocket before deciding that her outfit was a good choice. Walking out of her room and into the living room of her apartment she is met with her brother looking at his phone with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Hey Kirsch, what’s wrong?” she plops down on the table in front of the couch where he was sitting. Kirsch clicks his phone off and smiles at Laura “Nothing Little Nerd, just some Zeta business. You now how the Bros can be.” Kirsch looks at her and Laura can obviously tell that he’s hiding something but doesn't say anything. She know that he’ll bring it up sooner or later, he’s never been good at keeping things to himself. “Alright,” she sighs getting up and walking towards the door. “I’m going to go pick up Danny, don't wait up for me.”

“Laura wait up!” she spins around and comes face to face with Kirsch. He pulls her into a bone crushing hug. Laura smiles into his chest and he soon lets go. Laura is slightly confused when she see’s the guilty look on his face but he quickly covers it up with the signature Hollis crooked smile. “You looks good Bro.” 

Laura Hollis is pretty sure she has the best brother ever.

*  * *

“Hey babe is everything okay?” Laura asks eyeing the phone in Danny’s hand. She has been on the phone for the entire first half of the date, only looking up to scowl at a ragtag team of delinquent looking college kids at the table next to them. The group consisted of a broody girl throwing pieces of bread sticks at the hostess, A pair of gingers who were arguing about whether or not the short haired one could make a fire from the soup and salad in front of her, and a rather odd looking boy in a top hat eating a cupcake. Laura was pretty sure this place didn't have cupcakes.

Looking back at Danny she sighed, wondering why she felt so old. The group next to her were probably about the same age as her yet she feels so different from them. Danny finally sets her phone down on the table which pulls Laura from her thoughts. 

‘Right,’  Laura says to herself. ‘ Big speech now, Identity crises later.’

“Sorry about that,” Danny gestures to her phone. “It could’ve waited.”

Laura waves a hand in front of her. “No,No, Its fine im sure it was important.” Danny smiles at her and Laura remembers why they are at this fancy restaurant. 

“So…” Laura says taking Danny’s hand.

“So…” Danny copies, giving Laura a reassuring smile and a squeeze. 

“Danny we’ve been together for a year,” Laura begins “And I know we’re both only sophomores in college but I been thinking about this for a while now and I know this is right because...I love you.” Laura takes a deep breath before standing up. 

“Laura what are doing?” Danny asks as she noticed the other people in the restaurant started staring at them, even the group of weirdos next to them. 

Laura kneels in front of Danny with a ring in her hand and she swears she can hear the whole restaurant, including Danny, gasp.

“Danny Elizabeth Lawrence… will you marry me?”

Laura looks into Danny’s eyes expecting them to be filled with tears of joy or something but instead sees regret. “I cant do this anymore.” she says breaking eye contact with Laura to stare at her phone. Throughout the restaurant murmurs can be heard, the only people who are quiet are the group next to them (all of which are now eating cupcakes) because they are trying to listen the trainwreck proposal. 

“What-what do you mean you can do this anymore?” Laura says not moving from her kneeled position.

Danny starts fiddling with her phone as she speaks “I didn't think this was going to be that serious when we started dating, but my parents loved you and they hated Wilson so-”

“Wait,” Laura holds a hand up to stop Danny’s rambling. “Wilson? You mean Kirsch? What does my brother have anything to do with this?” 

Danny finally meets her eyes and Laura swears she’s seen that guilty look in her eyes.

“Laura, Wilson and I are in love.” Laura hears a plate shatter and it mimics that sounds that Laura’s heart is making in her head. “So,” Laura says trying to fight the shakiness in her voice and the tears threatening to spill out. “What you’re saying is that you were only using me so your parents wouldn't find out that you’ve been shagging my brother?”

“Laur-” 

“What else have you been hiding from me?”

“Kirsch was supposed to have a talk with you about you leaving the apartment.”

“The apartment that I pay rent for.”

“Well you can stay there for a couple of days until you find a new place.”

Laura’s form slumps. “I thought you loved me.” she whispers as Danny stands up and grabs her things. Upon hearing this Danny almost wants to take everything she said back, but it's no use lying to everyone anymore. “I do love you Laura, and if I had met you before your brother things might have been different,” She says with genuine sincerity in her voice. “But we can’t change the past.” With that Laura see her figure disappear out the restaurant doors.

Laura gets up from her kneeling position to return to her chair. The restaurant is still dead silent as Laura looks out the window to see her black ‘69 dodge charger drive off. Laura looks down and quietly says “She took my car.” before flopping her head onto the table.


	2. Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me Your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw in my head Laura is a cinnamon roll who doesn't cuss. :)

She hears light footsteps patter over to her. “ Um excuse me Miss, would you like your check?” Laura looks up to see a waitress looking very uncomfortable being the first one to break the silence since this whole thing started. Laura tries to put on a friendly smile which doesn’t look very friendly. “Yeah,” Laura says “that’d be great thanks.” and the waitress scampers off and hesitantly conversation begins to pick back up in the restaurant. The only people who haven’t continued on with their own conversation is the group next to her who all seem to have some secret telepathic conversation with each other before staring at Laura once again.

Laura ignores them as the waitress comes over and hands her the check which she pays for quickly and heads out of the restaurant. She walks over to the dim streetlamp and leans against it. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the celebratory cigar Danny’s father gave her after she asked for his blessing. Laura has never really been much of a smoker but then again, Kirsch has never really been much of a liar. She wonders how her next conversation with him will go. It will probably start with her trying to strangle him and throwing bear spray cans at him. Laura thinks about what Danny said. 

‘Wilson,’ Laura fumes in her head. 

‘Who the fudge calls Kirsch Wilson? He doesn’t even let me call him Wilson and I’m his sister for christ’s sake!!!’

Laura remembers when Kirsch and her were little. They were always outcasts, only sticking by each other's side. She recalls one time when that movie Cast Away first came out. All the kids would just yell “WILSONNNN!!!” She thought it was actually pretty funny but apparently he didn't because he came home one day and asked Laura and everyone to call him by his middle name. She doesn’t understand how Kirsch could betray her like this, he always had her back. Even in highschool when he became the cool quarterback and Laura became the wallflower, he still sat next to her at lunch and protected her from everyone. He used to say they were a packaged deal, If you wanted one you had to have the other one too. What Laura loved most about that was that he never once pitied her, he treated her like they were equals. 

Fighting the tears, Laura sticks the cigar in her mouth and struggles to light the damn thing until a pale hand with black nail paint appears and lights it for her. Laura turns to say thank you but the words are caught in her throat.

She knows she just got dumped by her girlfriend and she should be terribly sad about that and not gawking at a stranger but holy shiznits is this girl hot. Laura didn't really get a good look at the broody looking stranger in the restaurant because she was busy proposing but now that she’s looking at her, Laura can’t help but stare. From the raven locks cascading down the face and impeccable jawline to the black leather pants and corset, this girl could say she was a model and Laura wouldn’t doubt her. Laura’s jaw drops and so does the cigar she completely forgot was in her mouth. The mystery girl chuckles “Well if I knew you were gonna react this way I should have come out here faster to cheer you up.” ‘OH GOD HER VOICE.’ Laura thinks as as soon the raspy seductive sound reaches her ears. 

“I don’t think I could be cheered up after that.” Laura says remembering why she was so bummed out in the first place. The girl comes to lean on the other side of the streetlamp and pulls out her own cigarette. “Well,” She starts, lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag. “My friends and I are going to go get drinks and we figured you could use one.” 

“A friend or a drink?” Laura responds.

She sees the girl smirk as she takes another drag of her cigarette and slowly exhales.

“Both I geuss.”

Laura turns to face the girl “I don’t even know your name. You honestly don’t think I would randomly trust a stranger do you?”

The girl throws her barely used cigarette to the ground and smashes it under one of her combat boots. She turns to face Laura and Laura swears she can see the stars in the raven haired girl’s dark brown eyes. 

“The names Carmilla sweetheart and you don’t have a car or a place to go so come with us.”

“Who are-”

“CARM DID YOU ASK?!?” 

Carmilla rolls her eyes as she replies, “I was getting to that Dr.Frankenstein!”

“OH OKAY, TAKE YOUR TIME!” 

“So,” Carmilla says walking backwards towards where the shouting voice came from. “You coming cutie?”  
Laura doesn’t even have to think about it. “I’m in.” she says jogging to catch up with Carmilla.

“By the way, my names Laura.” 

“Well Laura,” Carmilla says as the reach the rest of the group from the restaurant earlier standing in front of a bright yellow minivan. When they see that Laura’s with Carmilla they start waving excitedly. 

“Welcome to the Dimwit Squad.”


	3. Is It Allright If I Come 'Round (Is It Too Late If I Come Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets the whole Dimwit Squad and takes a risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very worried about the new episode coming out tomorrow so I'm posting this today to pretend that Carm and Laura will be fine :)

The short haired ginger wearing the purple button-up gives Laura a warm smile and Laura already thinks her choice to go with these people were the best. “Yo, I’m Lafontaine.” 

“They/Them pronouns.” 

“I was about to get to that Perr.”

“Oh sorry.”

Lafontaine lets a chuckle before gesturing to the curly haired girl next to her who is fixing her green cardigan. “This is Lola Perry.”

Before Laura can put her name in the mental name bank the girl named Lola Perry surges forward and envelopes her in a warm hug. She smells of gingerbread and Clorox, which is a...strange combination but It's oddly comforting. As soon as the hug happens, Lola Perry lets go and rubs Laura’s shoulders with teary eyes. “Oh honey, you can call me Perry. Are you alright, do you need anything? A tissue, another hug, Germ-X? It’s so sad what happened.”

“I’ve been better but thank you for the hug.” Laura says trying to reassure Perry so the girl doesn't start crying.

She is saved from more questions by the boy in the top hat when he steps towards her and bows a little, making his tailcoat open a little giving Laura the full view of his victorian style clothes and the top hat is starting to make sense...sorta. “Hello my fair lady, I go by the name J.P.” Carmilla mutters ‘history nerd’ and J.P mock glares at her before he smiles at Laura.

Laura has never been very good at introducing herself (or making friends really) so she steps in front of her new acquaintances and shakes each of their hands while saying. “Um hi, Im Laura Hollis, I'm 21, I'm a college student, I work as an intern for Ewald Magazine, and it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” When she finishes, she stands there awkwardly rocking back and forth on her heels. it’s silent for a moment until the group busts out laughing.(More like Lafontaine and Carmilla while Perry chastises them and J.P covers his laugh with a cough.) Laura’s face turns red as she mentally slaps herself for not being a people person. 

“No need to be formal here Laura.” Lafontaine says rubbing the shoulder Perry swatted. 

“Yeah were you home schooled or something?” Carmilla asks earning a glare from Perry.

Laura gives a half-hearted chuckle, “I uh, never really had a lot a friends growing up.”

“Well then you fit right in, all of these losers were social outcasts.” Carmilla gestures lazily to everyone.

“Like you’re one to talk Ms.I’m Too Angsty To Talk To Anyone.” J.P replies. Carmilla and J.P start to have a banter off to the side.

“Anyway I’m glad you decided to join us.” Lafontaine says drawing Laura’s attention back.

Laura smiles and glances at bickering two next to them “Well Carmilla was very convincing.” She looks back at Lafontaine just in time to see the mischievous glint in their eyes.

“Oh really? Ya know Carm’s-”

“Everyone hop in!” Perry says cutting off whatever Lafontaine was about to say. The minivan’s doors all open automatically and everyone scrambles in except Laura. Perry’s behind the wheel while Lafontaine got shotgun, J.Pis sitting in one of the middle seats as Carmilla crawls to the back and sprawls out. 

Laura makes a list of possibilities of what could happen tonight if she goes with these strangers. She could have the time of her life, gain new friends and hangout with an insanely hot girl. On the other hand she could go find Danny, get a better explanation and possibly get her girlfriend and apartment back. Right now she’s torn.

Carmilla must have sensed her hesitation and doubt because she says, “Your day can’t get any worse cutie.”

“Your gosh darn right it can’t.”


	4. Let's Groove Tonight

The club was pounding and Laura felt extremely uncomfortable. Being 21 years old, she figures she should be partying it up in here, instead she sitting all by her lonesome self looking all miserable and alone. She looks where Perry and Lafontaine were doing a weird dance that kinda looked like a mashup the robot and the mashed potatoes, Carmilla was flirting with some girl at the opposite side of the club, even J.P was having fun surrounded by a mix of girls and boys cheering him on as he did a weird tap dance with his cane, (When did he even get a cane wtf?)   
Laura was probably the lamest looking person in the club as she drank her Whiskey Sour. She grimaced as she took another sip, waiting for the buzz to set in so the drink wouldn’t taste as bad. She didn’t even like Whiskey Sour’s, she only got it out of habit. Anytime Danny dragged her out to drink at some sleazy bar where they would meet Kirsch, Danny would go to the bar and come back with three Whisky Sours which were conveniently Kirsch’s and Danny’s favorite,(Which is weird because it's not even that great.) She would go along and drink whatever they got because they both would jokingly tease that she was like a little kid when she would order the sweetest thing the bar had.   
Looking back to all the times they spent together Laura can’t help but think all of it was a lie. Now that she’s really thinking she kinda remembers the stolen glances, the moments when they both went to the bathroom and came back with messy hair, when Danny would call and cancel plans because she had to ‘review some essays’. Laura never thought anything of it at the moment, she was too busy drowning in her love for the girl that was Danny Lawrence. She was perfect in the eyes of Laura Hollis.   
2 years ago, Danny was the hot older T.A that was in the Summer Society that would always smile at Laura whenever they would pass by in the halls. She never had the lady balls to go up to Danny to ask out, she just admired lovingly from afar and facebooked stalked her. Laura remembers when Kirsch had introduced the two of them at the once a year truce party for the Zetas and Summer Society, she remembers thinking that she was going to pass out from anxiety. They grew into great friends, always having sleepovers and telling each other embarrassing secrets.  
It took Laura 1 year of friendship to finally ask Danny out. She realises now how cheesy her way of doing it was but at the time she thought it was perfect. Laura had set a picnic up for them on top the hill in front of the Summer Society. Laura had told Danny to try to find the little dipper through the telescope she had put up, when Danny had looked through it she saw the piece of paper Laura had taped to the lens that said in Laura’s little kindergarten looking handwriting ‘Will you go out with me?’  
Laura now hates the stars.

While Laura was distracted wondering why she wasn’t good enough for Danny she failed to notice a figure slip into the barstool next to her.   
“Wow, didn’t peg you for a drinker.” Laura recognises the voice as quickly as if she had known the voice for years.   
“I’m not,” Laura turns in her stool to face Carmilla. “What happened to that girl you were getting friendly with?”  
“Ahhh, You noticed that did you?” Carmilla leans her cheek into the hand of her arm on the bar. “Don’t worry cutie, she not my type. She’s no… Laura.” Carmilla says flirtatiously, her voice getting raspier (how is that even possible???) and her other arm has been placed on Laura’s leg.  
"Heh, is that so?" Laura says, trying to ignore the tingling feeling Carmilla's fingers leave as they trail up and down her leg. Laura nervously take a sip of her drink to calm her nerves but chokes a little when the Carmilla's hand goes a little higher than expected.  
Now normally Laura would be very turned on by the fact that a very attractive woman is touching her in a way that wouldn’t be considered platonic, but her sexual prowess has been shattered so she doesn’t think she could even attempt to flirt with Carmilla without thinking she sounded stupid. She would probably end up bursting into tears.

“Listen Carmilla,” Laura says gently removing Carmilla hand from her thigh so that she could hold it in both of her own hands. She looks down at them as she continues “I would love for this to happen, believe me I really would. But in one night what little confidence I had was shattered. I just got dumped by my girlfriend right after proposing to her. I’m in a very fragile state and I’ll just end up just ruining things if we go down this path, and I don’t want to do that to you because I think you’re great and I like you. You deserve better than that, you deserve better than me.” She finishes looking into Carmilla’s eyes to gauge her reaction. Laura saw a mix of shock and something else she couldn’t place. When Carmilla finally cleared her throat she no longer wore the flirty expression she had on a minute ago, Laura couldn’t quite tell what was going to happen so she was a little scared to say the least.

“Well cutie, that was quite the speech there.”  
‘Thanks,” Laura smiles at her goofily, relieved everything went smoothly. “I’m taking a public speaking class. Guess it’s working, I didn’t even stutter once talking to a pretty girl." Laura turns her head towards voice calling her name so she fails to notice the blush that is now taking over Carmilla’s face. “Laura darling, come dance with us. It’s awfully lonely over here without you.” J.P calls over to where she’s sitting. When J.P notices Laura hands still clasped over Carmilla’s, he grins. “Bring The Angsty one over here too.” Laura turns to ask her if she wants to go dance but Carmilla’s already dragging her to where the rest of the group is. Carmilla then stops and turns towards Laura to wrap her arms around Laura’s shoulders. “Dance with me.” Carmilla whispers and Laura has to fight the shiver that's crawling up her spine. She's already starting to regret telling Carmilla that they should wait. Laura nods because she’s pretty sure her voice won’t work. Lafontaine and J.P share a cunning grin while Perry just lets out an exasperated sigh. Laura isn’t paying attention to them though, She’s thinking   
‘Hey, How could one dance hurt?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyoyoyoyo!!!! Who else can't wait for Carmilla season 0?? It's going to be so dope. Ya'll need to make sure to keep re watching Carmilla and get its views and shit up. I have some fan art I'm working on for #savecarmilla so that'll be on my tumblr sometime this..idk.. month? (I'm really bad at due dates as you can tell) I'll also try to get another chapter out asap. It might take awhile since I scraped what I was going to write for the next couple chapters. Also always if you guys have any ideas or little things you think would be a great addition to this story I'm all ears, just chat me up at my tumblr at http://fugirocks.tumblr.com 
> 
> ps. Sorry dis really long but also if you guys have any prompts for other ships you can hit me up w/ them too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or ideas that I can incorporate into the story or if you just want to fangirl with me about T.V shows feel free to message me on tumblr at www.fugirocks.tumblr.com


End file.
